


Margo Hanson imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Margo Hanson imagines from my tumblrs





	1. do something (nsfw)

You couldn’t keep your eyes off Margo throughout the entire party, her skirt was incredibly short showing off her perfect legs.

She was standing with Eliot who was mixing drinks but continued to glance at you, knowing fully well that you were staring at her.

At one point she strutted over to you but you looked at the ground pretending not to notice.

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” She said making you choke on your drink.

“I um- I-” you stuttered.

“Take me upstairs Y/N,” she told you bluntly.

“Okay,” you nodded before letting Margo guide you up to her room.

When reaching her room she pushed you back onto the bed and climbed in your lap.

You hands went to her thighs, gliding up to the hem of her skirt.

“Your skirt is uh… quite short,” you gulped.

“The skirt is short on purpose, i wanted to see if you’d finally make a move on me,” she grinned before kissing you roughly.

Margo grinded her hips into yours as you kissed feeling you get hard.

“Can i take this off?” You said toying with the bottom of her shirt.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said as you took her shirt off.

Margo reached around and unclipped her bra throwing it to the ground.

“You are so beautiful Margo,” you said palming her chest.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she responded tugging your own shirt off of you.

You picked her up and turned around, laying her on the mattress before you shrugged out of your remaining clothes.

Her skirt hit the floor and you gently kissed down her legs as you took her underwear off.

“Do you have any condoms?” You asked.

“Top drawer,” she said pointing to her dresser.

You grabbed a condom from her dresser and put it on.

You pressed your cock against her entrance making her moan.

You nipped her neck as you pushed inside her slowly.

“Fuck me Y/N,” she grunted.

You began moving your hips, Margo grasping at your shoulders.

Picking up the pace her bed began to creak while the headboard hit the wall over and over again.

You kissed her deeply as you thrusted into her.

Suddenly you were on your back with Margo straddling your waist.

Margo bounced quickly, her hands on your chest to keep her steady.

You held onto her waist, playing with her chest while she moved.

She moaned your name when you pinched a nipple.

Soon she was cumming, her rhythm never falting as she rode you through her orgasm and it didn’t take long for you to follow suit.

When both your climaxes subsided she rolled off you onto the mattress.

“Well that took a turn,” you chuckled taking the condom off and throwing it into a trash can.

“Guess i should have told you i like to be on top,” she smirked.

“You looked so hot on top of me,” you said kissing her slowly.

“Then you should have fucked me sooner,” she grinned.

“Looks like I’ll just have to make up for lost time,” you said repositioning yourself on top of her as you kissed down her body.


	2. Dom Margo headcanons (nsfw)

· everyone knows Margo likes to be the one in control in every aspect of her life

· when Eliot saw Margo dragging you upstairs to her bedroom he knew what was about to go down

· it was you, you were about go down on her

· “don’t break him Bambi dear”

· Margo guided you through teasing her

· telling you exactly where to put your hands

· and how to work your tongue on her

· after her first orgasm she told you to get on your back

· she rode you through her second and third climax

· then there was some good ol’ face sitting

· she had to hold onto the bed frame to stay balanced as she rocked her hips against your mouth

· all this time she wouldn’t let you cum

· “you don’t get to cum until I say you do Y/N”

· finally she let you take the lead

· or so you thought she was going to

· she was on her back as you thrusted into her

· telling you to go harder and faster

· leaving bite marks on your shoulder and scratches down your back

· after she came for the fifth time she got on her knee’s in front of you

· “now you can cum”

· and she blew you until you came the hardest you ever had before

· eventually there was a knocking on the door as you guys laid in bed

· it was Eliot

· “i left some waters and little sandwiches in front of the door, I’m sure Y/N is exhausted after what you put him through Bambi”


End file.
